Construyendo un árbol apropiado para Spencer
by Majo Walles
Summary: Slah - Morgan sabe que Spencer hará lo que sea por su árbol perfecto. Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed. 17 de Diciembre


**Construyendo un árbol apropiado para Spencer**

 **Resumen:** Morgan sabe que Spencer hará lo que sea por su árbol perfecto.

Respuesta al reto "31 drabble en 31 días" del foro oesed.

17 de Diciembre

 **Categoría:** Criminal minds

 **Personaje:** Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid

 **Géneros** : Romance.

 **Advertencias** : -

 **Clasificación** : Todo publico

 **Completo** : Sí

 **Capítulos** : Único

 **Disclaimers** : Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Jeff Davis

°0°0°0°0°0°0°

Derek ya no sabía si reír o llorar por la situación. Ahora estaba en el sillón de la sala acostado con un brazo cubriéndole los ojos para no tener que ver a su amante ir de ahí para allá con ridículas cintas medidoras y aparatos que pudieran ayudarle con su gran labor. Que el árbol, el simple árbol de navidad que estaba puesto en la sala, fuera lo suficientemente firme y perfecto como para que nada malo fuera a pasar.

-Nada va a pasar…

-Si vuelves a decir eso, te prometo que esta vez sí dormirás aquí en la sala –dijo serio el doctor Reid- ¿Sabes la cantidad de accidentes que hay cada año en niños a los que se les cae el árbol de navidad encima?

-No se caerá…

-Tú no sabes –zanjó el castaño mirando desde lejos y terminando de anotar todos los datos que había recolectado en su libreta-. Perfecto –dijo complacido.

Derek saltó del sillón cual niño pequeño y fue por las cajas de adornos, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrirlas Spencer lo detuvo.

-¿Qué pasa esta vez?

-¿Te preocupaste de ver que las luces del árbol estén certificadas?

Derek rugió, no queriendo mentirle a su pareja. Era lógico para él que las luces eran buenas, ¡Prendían! Pero obviamente no se preocupó de que realmente fueran de buena calidad.

-Spencer, chico lindo, ven aquí –dijo sosteniéndolo del brazo para arrastrarlo al sillón, donde se sentó y sentó a Spencer en sus piernas-. Te estas estresando por nada.

-Pero Dominic…

-A Dominic no le pasará nada. Lo cuidas demasiado.

-Un niño es una gran responsabilidad. Y Dominic está en esa edad en que quiere agarrarlo todo. Si le llegase a pasar algo por un descuido mío.

-Eso es imposible –sonrió atrayéndolo para compartir un beso-. Convertiste esta casa en un refugio anti accidentes. Estoy seguro que los próximos programas de prevención de riesgos en el hogar que hacen por cadena nacional lo harán en esta casa como set de estudio.

-No estoy para tus bromas –dijo serio.

-Ese es el problema, no estas disfrutando las fiestas porque te estas estresando.

-Papi…

Los adultos se dieron vuelta y vieron como de la pieza salía el pequeño Dominic arrastrando la cobija que lo cubría del frio en su siesta.

Spencer se puso de pie enseguida y fue por el al ver que si seguía caminando como sonámbulo podría pisar una de las decoraciones y hacerse daño.

Derek negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de que nada podía hacer si Spencer lo único que buscaba es que nada le pasara a su hijo. Se puso de pie y fue por la chaqueta, era época de fiestas después de todo.

-Quédense aquí y espérenme un rato –dijo besando la frente de ambos, viendo como el niño de tres años se refugiaba en el cuello de su amante-. Iré por luces certificadas y lo que puedas necesitar para tu árbol de la seguridad.

-Por eso te amo –dijo el castaño regalándole un beso en la mejilla.

Derek salió y Spencer se giró para ver el árbol que en estabilidad era perfecto, ahora sólo faltaba decorar y sabía que nada malo pasaría. Sobre todo a Dominic, él era la luz de sus ojos y no permitiría que nada malo le pasara esta navidad, ni ninguna otra que llegara.

Fin

N/: este drabble, a pesar de participar en el reto, es parte del one-shot "el hijo de Morgan" ahí se explica la existencia de Dominic, así que los invito a leerlo también.

Síganme en instagram majowalles, ahí pongo todas mis actualizaciones y datos freak de mis fic.

N/A: forum


End file.
